


His Damian

by TheFeels1504



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AGAIN sorry for these tags, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Naughty Damian, Not Beta Read, Poor Dick didn't know what he was in for, Sorry Not Sorry, This is CLEARLY not Damian's first time sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: We always catch Damian shamefully jerking it to Dick so how about we flip the scripts?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Damian - 17  
> Dick - 32

" _Ah, shit_!" Dick cursed under his breath and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

He was currently in his old bedroom at the manor, the door locked, the curtains pulled shut with little sunlight casting in the room while under his sheets, masturbating. His cheeks were flushed with light embarrassment, the pink tint running down his neck and past his shoulders.

He stroked up from the base, running his thumb through the dripping wet slit. He applied _delicious_ pressure with the same thumb just below the head of his cock and rubbed small circles, groaning and curling his toes in his socks. If-- _if_ he let his eyes fall shut, he could imagine Damian straddling Dick's thighs between his own. Damian's hand circling tightly around his cock as he licks up along Dick's neck, tongue curling around his ear.

Dick shivered.

He shouldn't be thinking about his younger brother in that manner. His protege. His little prince. _His Damian_. He shuddered again and fucked into the tight fist he had formed. He wanted Damian in so _**many**_ ways, on the floor, against the wall, face pressed into the computer down in the cave--Dick couldn't thinking of a single inch of this house he _didn't_ want to take Damian on. Anytime, too. Early morning when Damian is pliant and willing. Late night after patrol, Damian sobbing into the bed as Dick finger fucks him in his full Nightwing attire. Even after training when Damian's panting into the work out mats and aching.

His favorite fantasy would be when Damian finally takes office for W.E. and he's waiting for Dick in his tight fitted suit, loosening his tie. Then Dick walks in, pulls Damian close by his belt and shoves his tongue down Damian's throat. The younger man is whining breathlessly into his mouth, pushing Dick's leather jacket of his shoulders. Dick fucks the younger man against the dark mohagany wooden desk then again as Damian is pressed up against the glass for everyone to see. His leaking cock smearing cum on the glass and his breath fogging it.

" _Fuck, Damian_. You're so fucking beautiful." Dick grunted, he was close and he could tell by the tightening hot coil in his lower abdomen and his balls drawing closer to his body.

"Flattery will get you no where, Grayson."

"Holy fuck!" Dick choked on air, scrambling to cover himself with the blanket. "Damian! What the hell?!"

Damian's lip curled up into a smirk as he shut the door behind him. "Dick Grayson, the shameful deviant who was caught masturbating to his little brother."

"D-Damian, I--!"

The younger man held up his hand to cut off Dick, "Not another word, Richard."

Damian toed off his shoes and proceeded to strip down to his boxers then climbed onto the bed. He knelt between his legs and licked a solid line up from his base, flattening out his tongue along the underside and flicking his tongue up into the slit. Damian circled the head of his cock with his tongue then swallow him down to the root, his dick hitting the back of Damian's throat. Dick gasped and curled his toes, tightening the grip in Damian's hair. _Damian was definitely not new to this!_ Dick groaned lowly, hanging his head.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit! _Damian_!" Dick threw his head back and moaned loudly as Damian hummed, bobbing his head. Spit and pre-cum dripping down Damian's chin as he sloppily sucked his cock. Damian could feel each vein and each ridge of the man's dick on his tongue. He pulled up, sucking and lapping at the head, and pumped the shaft with his thin fingers.

With his other hand that was previously resting on Dick's inner thigh, he fondled his balls, rolling them between his fingers and feeling them tighten.

He delved back down to consume Dick's length entirely, guzzling the slick, sloppy cock between his lips.

Damian roamed his hands on Dick's chest, marvelling at the sculpted beauty underneath his fingertips and the bumps of each scar that riddled the man's body. Sure, his jaw ached and his throat was most likely going to be sore for the next few days, but the noises he was pulling out of Dick we're unbelievable. He wanted to hear more and louder moans.

So Damian took a deep breath through his nose and then swallowed Dick into his throat, Dick whined and bucked his hips forward at the sudden tightness. The man underneath his let out a mixture between hitched gasps and deep groans, something truly raw.

"Damian, I'm gonna--!"

Damian pulled off with a wet pop that caused Dick to blush and surged forward to kiss him. He pushed his tongue into Grayson's mouth, rubbing the man's own taste onto his tongue.

"Cum on my face." He said, his voice harsh from Dick practically fucking his throat.

Dick shivered and gulped heavily, this boy was going to be the death of him. He pumped his cock several times before spurting onto Damian's dark skin, spilling on his tongue as the younger man held his mouth open. Dick fell slump against the pillows, numb in his post-orgasm haze. Damian swallowed what fell in his mouth, wiped his face off with his hands, and licked each finger clean.

"How long until you are able to recuperate?" Damian folded his arms over his chest, pouting like the prince he is.

"Uh, maybe fifteen minutes? Why?"

"Because I want you to fuck me."

Dick choked on his own spit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was shit y'all, I get these ideas at like 3 am. Thanks for reading!


End file.
